Need to Cry
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Sometimes, when you mourn, you just need to cry. BBRae angst


Need to CryThe sun was setting over the ocean, slowing being devoured by the large, blue mass. The waves were slow and rough against the old wood beams that supported the Jump City Pier. Not many folks were brave enough to set foot on the rickety wooden planks, for fear that at any moment the pier would finally fall victim to the waves that have bullied it for so long. Average citizens who tried their luck on the wooden structure would be labeled as stupid, and although he wasn't average, the current resident to occupy the pier is certainly no stranger to the name. This man was barely a man at all. With sharp fangs, long claws, and pointed ears, some would gladly argue that he was more beast than man. Although, he definitely sported many animalistic characteristics, what he was feeling inside was all human. Pain, confusion, anger, sadness, all of the common emotions of a depressed person who has lost a loved one.

He watched as the sun continued to sink away. To most this scene would be considered majestic, but he couldn't see any beauty in it. Everything he saw reminded him of death, which would remind him of the one he lost. The dying sun, the murderous ocean, the pier that's on its death bed, all of it reminded him of his lose. He sat on the edge of the pier, his legs daggling off the end. He was leaning back with his hands supporting him behind his back. Next to his right hand was a bottle of Samuel Adams Boston Lager, with only a quarter of the liquid gone. As he was staring out into the distance, his animal senses picked up a very familiar presence.

"No offense, Rae, but I kinda what be alone right now." He said, his voice raspy from his lack of using it. He'd been avoiding talking like it was the pelage because he just couldn't trust his voice to hide the pain that wanted so badly to be expressed. He needed to be strong, strong for his family, strong for friends, and for him. If he cried, it would make it all real, and he so desperately wanted it to be just a sick, twisted nightmare.

"I know." Was all she said. She too has been mourning the loss of their beloved friend. Although it was hard to see under her hood, her cheeks were stained with the tears she has shed the last several days. She too didn't want to cry, but it was the man in front of her that had convinced her that it was ok and now she was here to return the favor. She walked over to him and sat to his right. Her legs dangled next to his, but she sat up-right with her hands neatly folded in her lap. She stayed quiet and her gaze never left the sunset. After a few long moments, he decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing out here, Rae?" He asked as he turned his head to face her. His voice was harsher than he intended, but he wasn't in the mood to correct it.

"I'm making sure you don't drink anymore of that poison." She said, referring to the bottle of beer sitting near his hand.

"Rae, I'm a 58-year-old man. I don't need a babysitter." He reasoned while rolling his eyes.

"Some may say otherwise." She deadpanned. He gave her a scowl, but he didn't argue any further. Another moment of silence past and he grabbed to brown bottle and brought it up to his mouth, but before the bottle touched his lips it disappeared in black energy.

"Damn it, Raven! What the hell!" He yelled at her, his body shifting to face her better.

"You and I both know that drinking isn't going to make you feel any better." She defended herself. They've been through this many times, ever since his 21st birthday when he came back from a night with the guys so drunk he couldn't even look straight. They soon realized that alcohol only fueled his anger and helped his beast to gain more control of his actions. After finding that out the hard way, Raven did her best to keep him away from any alcoholic beverage within a ten-mile radius.

"Well at least it made me feel _something_!" He defended.

"Who ever said _you_ couldn't feel anything?" She questioned.

"No one! I just…it's just that…oh never mind!" He gave up and turned back to face the horizon, his arms now keeping him up as he leaned over the edge of the pier.

"Garfield," she began, placing a hand on his tense shoulder, "do you remember that promise you and I gave each other before we married?"

He sighed and quoted their promise. "That we would always tell each other everything, no matter what."

"Exactly. Now you've been holding me up to that promise ever since. I think it's about time I use it on you too." She stated. He let out another breath, but he didn't say anything. This time he let the silence pass by. She waited patiently until he was ready to confess.

"You know, he used to sit right there too." His voice finally broke the silence and she almost jumped out of surprise. She didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue.

"Yep. He and I would always come out here at the end of a long day and just talk. Usually he'd have a beer, but don't worry, I never did. No, I never really needed one. Not to mention I know you would've found out and then I know I'd be in the dog house for sure. Haha. The dog house, do you remember how he would always joke about me being in the dog house when you and I had a silly fight and then I would turn into a dog and everyone would always laugh. Man, those puns never got old." He finished off.

"You're right. You both were certainly quite the pair." Raven commented.

"Oh yeah. He was my first real friend. Even back in my Doom Patrol days, I never had a friend like him. He was my best friend for a while, until I started dating you. And even after that he was still my best guy friend. He was a great uncle too. Our kids loved him. Although, I think I was always the most excited to have him come and visit. Haha, you know one time I even broke the training course on purpose just so he could have an excuse to come by and visit." He paused and suddenly his happy expression turned back to a sadden one. "But you know, I guess that trick just won't work anymore." He said, almost to himself. He looked back down and Raven knew he was fighting back his tears. She slowly reached for his head and put both her hands on either side of his cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"You know, Gar, when we all lose just a special person in our lives, we all need to cry." She whispered softly. It was as if she had spoken a magic spell, because suddenly all the tears he had been holding back these past three days come pouring out of his beautiful emerald eyes. She pulled him for a hug as he buried his face into her shoulder. She gently rubbed the back of his head and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, just has he had always done for her. His wails continued for several minutes until they started to fade into a quiet whimper.

"Y-you know Rae. He would've s-said the same thing." He spoke through the tears. "I-I really miss him, Rae. I really do."

"Shh…I know Gar…I know. I do too…I do too." She whispered back to him and together they cried until there were no more tears to shed. They stayed out on the pier long after the sun was gone. They never said another word, but that was because they were no more words needed. Cyborg was gone and only time could heal the loss of a dear friend.


End file.
